


The Prince's Portal

by starrynightfantasies



Category: Loki laufeyson - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Needs major editing, Old story I never finished, Portal - Freeform, Prince Loki, Sorry for the weird spacing, Uploaded from word
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightfantasies/pseuds/starrynightfantasies
Summary: Imagine that you discover a portal in the woods that will teleport you to somewhere else. You don’t tell this to anyone.You don’t realize that the place you get teleported to is Asgard, because all you see is a beautiful forest, almost unreal.One day you meet Loki, who is maybe a little too interested in a Midgardian maiden walking alone in the woods.





	1. Chapter 1

I never realized exactly how much time I spent alone before now; before this precise moment: the moment I needed to tell someone of my discovery, but had absolutely no one to tell. No one in my life would believe me. I was a dreamer. From the moment I could talk, I had my head in the clouds. 

My imagination was always so much more vivid than any reality thrust in front of my face, so why should I pay attention? My parents and teachers would talk behind my back; discussing whether various learning techniques would help me keep my head in the lessons, but I had always done well in school, so there really was no reason to employ such measures. I studied. I took the tests. I made straight A’s. I simply didn’t care about any of it. 

The only subjects I enjoyed were Music, Art, and Astronomy. I excelled in those, but of course, no one cared. They swore I would end up flipping burgers if I majored in one of those subjects. And that is precisely what I did. I majored in Music and Astronomy, and I took some Art classes on the side. After all, majoring in all three would be insane.

And of course, after finishing my degrees, I was working at a shoe store in order to cover my rent. It wasn’t exactly flipping burgers, but it wasn’t much better. 

The complex where I lived was in a small town about thirty miles north of a much larger city. It was perfect because I didn’t have to deal with big city living, which I despised, but I could go anytime I needed something. I chose this particular place to live because it was mostly hidden from the main highway, and because the security was decent. I hadn’t realized at the time that the place was situated just outside of one of the state’s National Forests, or that inside that forest, I would find a gateway to another dimension. 

The day I found the portal, I was doing the same thing I always did on a bright sunny day. I was walking through the woods that surrounded the tiny apartment complex where I lived in search of anything that would make a good painting. I loved to paint with oils. It was a hobby that helped me relax. I wasn’t particularly good at it, so I wouldn’t be selling anything I created, but art isn’t about making money. 

I never wore appropriate attire when I traipsed through the woods. Always thinking I would just pop in, take a few pictures, and walk right back out, I was wearing a long white skirt, flip-flops, and a green tank top. When my foot got caught on a fallen tree branch, and I toppled over, landing on my hands and knees, I cursed loudly before pushing myself back up and inspecting my clothing for tears. 

However, as soon as I raised my head, I became disoriented. The scene around me had changed drastically. Suddenly, everything was greener, brighter, so much more vivid than before. Had I hit my head? I felt around. I didn’t feel any sore spots.

I couldn’t find my camera. I looked all around my feet, but it was nowhere to be found. Surely, it had to be there somewhere. As I was searching through the leaves, I noticed they were not anything like the leaves I had been walking in moments before. These were huge; bigger than my hand. I looked around again, wondering how I could have possibly missed such details before. Had I noticed these before, I would have taken pictures. I had never seen leaves like these. 

I closed my eyes, sighing. I must have hit my head. That was it. I was actually lying in a heap on the ground, and this was just a dream. When I cut off one of my senses, the others grew more keen. I heard birds chirping, some random small animals scurrying, and something very large coming closer with each passing moment. Was it a horse?


	2. Chapter 2

I crouched down in a feeble attempt to hide behind some bushes as the sound grew louder. Definitely a horse. Out here? In the woods outside my apartment complex? None of this made any sense at all. 

My heart was pounding so hard in my chest, I thought it would break through my ribs. As the sound of the horse’s steps slowed, I realized they were right next to me. Literally only a few feet away. Someone must be riding it or it would not have slowed down. Terror gripped me so hard, I could not even look up from my hiding place. 

“Well, what do we have here?” A cool, smooth, heavily accented voice cooed. 

I still couldn’t move, but I peered up just far enough to see the bottom of  his pant  legs. Leather. With some kind of decorative studs. Fancy clothing for a ride in the woods. 

“Let me see your eyes, little one.”

For some reason, I wanted to obey. I couldn’t help myself. His silky voice made me want to please him, so I raised my head and looked up. When I saw him, I drew in a sharp breath. 

He was the most handsome man I had ever seen. He had long black hair, perfectly pale skin, bright eyes that fell somewhere between blue and green, and a mischievous smirk that told me he was definitely up to no good. His clothing took me by surprise, though. Aside from the leather pants, which I could understand given the fact that he was riding a horse, he was wearing armor; almost as if he rode away from the set of some medieval movie. 

“Where did you come from? Are you filming a movie or something?” I finally spoke, but he didn’t answer. He just continued to look at my face with such intensity, I began to feel extremely self-conscious. 

“Why do you crouch there? Stand up. Let me see you.” 

Once again, I obeyed, standing up and brushing myself off. I quickly straightened my skirt and made sure my tank top was still covering my bra straps. I had no idea what compelled me to do everything he said, but my chest swelled with pride when I saw him smile at me. 

He finally dismounted from his horse, and I saw how tall he was. This man could not be from around here. I had never seen anyone so attractive in this area. He was definitely an actor. He had to be. 

“Who are you?” I asked, knowing deep down that I wouldn’t receive an answer. 

He simply grinned at me, then walked closer, almost prowling around me, looking me up and down. 

“You are mortal. Midgardian.” 

He sounded surprised, and I suddenly realized that he was nuts. I had to get out of there before he decided to wear my skin as a coat. 

“How did you get here? Heimdall would never let you through. Besides, you are too far from the Bifrost to have come that way.”

“I’m so sorry, but I don’t know what you mean. I was just walking through the woods outside my apartment complex, and…where am I?”

“Did you fall?”

He was closer to me now, so close I could feel his breath on my neck. It wasn’t an unpleasant sensation, but I still wasn’ t convinced he was entirely sane, so I was being cautious. 

“Um, yes, actually. I tripped on a tree branch, but I swear I didn’t hit my head or anything. I just fell to my knees...and I lost my camera. It must be here somewhere.” 

I started looking around my feet again, and when I looked back at him, I noticed he was staring at me with a puzzled expression. 

“What did you say you lost?”

“My camera.”

“Exactly what is that?”

I didn’t understand what he meant at first. Who doesn’t know what a camera is? He had to be crazy.

“Okay mister, I’m out of here. Do not come any closer.”

“Wait! Please. Just tell me what I’m looking for, and I will help you find it.”

The look on his face was so sincere, I hated to tell him no. He genuinely wanted to help me, even if he was a little off. So, I described my camera to him, and he began searching with me. In a few minutes, it became painfully obvious that we were not going to find it. 

“I do hate to discourage you, but I think you may have dropped it before you came through.”

“Before I came through what?”

“My portal.”


	3. Chapter 3

I gave him a look that said ‘ _Okay, you’re bonkers_ ,’ and started to back away from him, but he just kept walking toward me.  

 “Stop. I don’t know who you are, but I’m really not interested in some _Dungeons and Dragons_ type role-play thing with you. I’ll just go home now, thank you.” 

 

He looked amused, cocking his head to the side, then nodded as if he knew something I didn’t.  

 “I’m not going to force you to stay, love. But I should warn you, it won’t be easy getting back without me.” 

 

“I can find my way home! I live there, you don’t!”

I was behaving like a five year old, and I didn’t care. He was infuriating. I turned and stomped through the leaves, not bothering to say goodbye. I thought I heard him chuckling behind me, and it frustrated me even more.  

 

As I walked, I looked for my usual landmarks, but everything looked so unfamiliar. Even the trees I had passed so many times before looked different; bigger, fuller, with those same enormous leaves that were on the ground. There were plants with big pink flowers that weren’t there on my walk into the woods. Surely they hadn’t bloomed that fast.  

I noticed several bugs I had never seen before. A shiny black beetle with eyes large enough for me to see without squinting and more legs than I could count was perched upon a leaf. A green butterfly with purple spots on its wings that must have had a four inch wingspan. Where did these things come from? As I wandered further into the forest, I had a sinking suspicion that I would never find my way out.  

Before I knew it, I came to a small clearing where I could hear running water, and I knew with certainty that I was not going the right way. There was no water in the woods behind my apartment complex. However, I kept moving forward because I was very thirsty, and I needed a rest.  

When I reached the stream, I gasped aloud. It was the most beautiful sight I could have imagined. The water was crystal clear, and there were several animals herded around it, drinking peacefully. The large leaves had formed a nice bed around the bank, and I walked to the edge of the water to sit down. As I drank my water, marveling at its pure taste, I had to admit one thing to myself: I wasn’t in the woods behind my apartment anymore.  

 

The beautiful man’s voice kept ringing in my head over and over. What had he meant when he'd said I had fallen through his portal?  

Soon, the sun began to set, and I knew I was not going to make it out of the woods before it became dark. I rarely felt sorry for myself, but I couldn’t help it at the moment. I drew my knees up, laid my head on them, and cried.  

 

“Never made it out, I see.” 

My head snapped up at the sound of his voice. I immediately tried to hide my puffy eyes from his gaze, but he simply chuckled and held out his hand for me to take. Crazy or not, he was the only person out here, so I could either let him take me somewhere else, or freeze to death out here tonight.  

 “Where am I? What did you mean when you said I—“ 

 

“Shhh… it’s okay. I’m going to take you somewhere safe for the night, and we will work out how to get you home in the morning.” 

I looked up at him, hoping he wasn’t going to murder me in my sleep, and allowed him to help me up on his horse. As we rode through the forest, he began asking questions about my life; little things I didn’t mind sharing. He never asked anything too intrusive, nothing creepy at all.  

 

“What is your name, love?” 

 _Love._ He kept calling me that. He certainly was charming. It was hard to avoid being put under his spell. 

“Anna.” 

I wasn't sure why I was so willing to give him all of this information. What if he'd drugged me? Maybe  _that's_ why I thought I was in some strange place with exotic creatures and perfectly pure water. He'd drugged me, and I was  _really_ in his basement- shackled to a post and begging for my life. I shook my head. No. That couldn't be right either. No drugs were  _that_ good. 

"Anna…very pretty. Anna, what were you doing out in the woods all alone?” 

He spoke as if we were living in a different time. As if women weren't supposed to be out by themselves. But not in a misogynistic way- more like a very protective way. It was refreshing. 

“I’m a painter. Well, I’m an amateur painter, so I take pictures of things I want to paint. I like to go out and search for new scenes when the weather is nice.” 

“Aren’t you afraid of going alone?” 

“Well, I wasn’t until today. Now I’m not so sure.” 

He chuckled, which left me feeling more than a little tingly. His smile was beautiful; his dimpled cheeks made him look like a young prince. 

“It will all be alright. I will make sure no harm comes to you while you are here.” 

The way he spoke; it was like nothing I had ever heard. He had a very old-world charm, but there was something almost  _naughty_ lurking just under the surface. That was the part of him that made me nervous. I wasn't sure I trusted him, but I  _wanted_ to. Something in his eyes made me want to hand him the keys to my life, even if he was leading me straight into hell.  _Who was this man?_

 

“Who are you?” I finally asked again, interrupting his questions.  

 

“I am Loki, and this,” he swept his hand out in front of him as we exited the thick trees, “is Asgard.” 

 _Loki. Well,_ that _explained a_ lot. 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m sorry, did you say, ‘Asgard’?”  

 “Yes.”  

Loki was guiding his horse through the last of the thick shrubs that bordered the forest, so he couldn’t turn to see my face. That was a good thing because I must have looked like a half-wit. I wouldn’t have believed him, but the evidence was right in front of me. Directly in front of us was a lush green field that stretched all the way to what appeared to be a palace.  

“Are you saying we are in the home of the gods?”  

“Yes. Wrap your arms around my waist now.” 

“What? _Oh!”_  

I did as I was told as he gave the horse a swift kick and we took off toward the palace in the distance. I had very little time to look around, but the time I did have, I couldn’t take my eyes off of the golden structure. It was exactly as I would have imagined it to be, had I even believe it existed in the first place.  

 

Loki pulled on the reins, stopping his horse, then turned to look at me.  

“Anna, I cannot let anyone see you. It is highly irregular for a Midgardian to be here. And since it was my portal that brought you here, it is even more imperative that we keep this between ourselves.” 

I was so drawn to this man, I would have agreed to anything he said. It was frightening to me how he could look into my eyes and make me want to please him. Those brilliant green eyes were his weapons, and he wielded them with such accuracy, his hapless victims had no idea what was happening until it was too late. I wondered if he even realized what he was doing. It didn’t matter. I was done.  

“O-okay. Are you going to explain this…portal to me? I’m still confused as to how I came to be here.” 

 

“First things first, Anna. Let me get you inside, and then we will discuss this situation.”  

Loki dismounted his horse, then reached his hand up to help me down. When I wobbled unsteadily, he caught me by my waist, causing me to lose my breath and blush wildly. I had hoped he didn’t notice, but he chuckled, and I blushed more.   

He set me on my feet, looking into my eyes again. I was a deer in headlights. I couldn’t look away.  

“If I were going to choose a Midgardian to fall into my portal, I do not think I could have picked one more satisfactory myself.” 

 

With that, Loki brushed a stray strand of hair away from my face, took my hand in his own, and led me on shaking legs toward the darkened side of the palace. As we approached the doors, Loki raised his hand, and a green light appeared around us. It shimmered momentarily, then disappeared. I gasped, and he gave me a stern look, making me gaze at my feet in shame. I hadn’t meant to disappoint him, but I had never seen anything quite like that. What had he done? Were the old Norse stories true? Was he really a sorcerer? 

 

My mind was whirling as we entered the palace and I saw that we were surrounded by huge men in heavy armor. I looked up at Loki, but he simply shook his head at me, placing his finger to his lips. How did they not see us? My heart was hammering so loudly, I was surprised they couldn’t hear it. 

Before long, we came to the end of the corridor, and Loki stopped at another door, unlocking it and letting us both inside.  

“You’ll have to stay in my chambers until I can find a way to get you back to Midgard. I hope you don’t mind. It really is the only way. The servants are not allowed to speak of anything or anyone they find inside our private chambers.” 

 

I nodded, glancing around the room in awe. Loki’s room was like a palace all on its own; with a huge balcony overlooking the sea, dark green and gold draperies in heavy fabrics fit for a prince, and enough space to live without ever having to leave.  

“Are you really okay with that, Anna?” 

He grasped my shoulders, gently turning me toward him presumably so I would focus on what he was asking. When I looked up at him, I couldn’t stop the heavy sigh that escaped my lips. I didn’t understand how he had me under such a spell.   _The way he said my name._  

He cleared his throat, and I suddenly realized that he expected a response. 

“Yes, yes of course.” 

 He chuckled again, apparently understanding how difficult it had been for me to utter such a small reply.  

“Well, then, make yourself comfortable, and I will answer your question to the best of my ability.” 

I had already forgotten the question, but I sat down on a small, round armchair that appeared relatively comfortable and awaited his explanation.  

Loki began pacing back and forth in front of me, twining his hands together nervously. He seemed to be fretting over his next words, so I smiled encouragingly at him.  

 

“You see, I made that portal when I was much, much younger, Anna. I had forgotten it even existed. In fact, I’m surprised it works. I didn’t create it to bring people into Asgard. I created it so that I could leave, and now that it has brought you here, I will have to find a way to get you back home.” 

“Well, can’t I just…fall back through it?” 

Loki took a deep breath as if he were about to deliver bad news.  

“Anna, I am so very sorry to tell you this, but when I was searching for your…Midgardian photography device…” 

“My camera,” I interjected. 

"Yes. Your camera. When I was looking for your camera, I searched for the portal, and I found the place where it used to be, but…it has closed.” 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

I was in a state of shock when I looked up at Loki’s tortured expression. My mouth was hanging open, and tears pricked the back of my eyes.

“You mean…I can’t go home? I’m stuck here?”

He moved toward me, wrinkling his face in what I could only assume to be regret. He was terrified of what would happen next.

“I am so sorry, Anna. I promise I will find a way to get you home. I just need some time. Please don’t be too upset. I will provide you with anything you could possibly require while you are here.”

I felt a few tears drop to my cheeks, but I couldn’t be bothered with wiping them away. I was devastated, and I hid it poorly.

“How long?”

“I—I do not know. But I swear I will work tirelessly to get it fixed! I swear! Please don’t cry, Anna.”  
The way he shook his head back and forth, his brows knitted together, reminded me of a small child begging his mother not to put him in time-out. I couldn’t be angry with him, but I was still utterly horrified that I was stuck in a totally different universe.  
“Loki, you said you made the portal when you were young. You aren’t very old now. How young were you? And why did you want to leave your home?”

He stopped pacing and sat down at a large mahogany desk that was situated directly across from my chair. Rubbing his eyes, he sighed and looked at me with the saddest eyes I had ever seen.

“I was very young; only mid-five hundreds at that time, and I had gotten into trouble for something that Thor had done. I had no part in it, but Odin automatically assumed it was me, and he set a rather harsh punishment for me, leaving Thor to carry on with his life.”

I waited for him to continue, but he just looked away as if he had slipped into a different point in time.

“Wait, did you say ‘mid-five hundreds’?”

His head snapped back toward me.

“Yes. Oh, right. Your people have terribly short lives compared to Aesir people. We live for thousands of years. Five hundred is very young for us.”

This was getting more unreal by the second, and I felt my head begin to spin. Loki must have noticed how woozy I had become because he stood up and walked toward me, catching me just before I toppled out of my chair.

“Anna?”

“Anna, darling? Can you hear me?”

My brain was fuzzy, and I remembered having the strangest dream. Why was someone trying to wake me up? I didn’t have roommates, and it had been ages since I had lived at home. I blinked my eyes, startling as I looked into his worried face.

“Oh my God. It wasn’t a dream.”

“Anna, darling, you fainted. I couldn’t take you to the healers, so used my magic to soothe you. I do hope that is alright. I am so sorry for giving you more information than you could handle. I am almost certain that is why you became so dizzy.”

I tried to sit up, but Loki stopped me, gently placing his hands on my shoulders.

“It’s okay. Just try to rest for a few minutes. I laid you on my bed so you would be comfortable, but I promise it was completely innocent. You’re safe.”

He looked like he was being truthful, so I relaxed. His bed was so soft and fluffy, I could have fallen asleep instantly if I hadn’t been so worried about how I would get back home.

“So, the legends are true. You’re a sorcerer.”

Loki grinned, and my heart stopped momentarily. His smile could make flowers bloom in the dead of winter.

“Yes, among other things.”

“Care to elaborate?”

He chuckled. “Curious one, aren’t you?”

“Well, I am stuck here, and you just told me you are over five hundred years old, you soothed me with your magic, and I am in another universe. Yes, I am a little bit curious.”

“I am one thousand thirty-two years old. Please, please don’t faint on me again.”

He grinned, which, ironically, almost caused me to faint again.

“You aren’t stuck in another universe. You are in a different realm. They are actually two very different things. And I am a sorcerer, but I am also a shape-shifter and a god.”

I rolled my eyes so hard I thought I would fall off of the bed.

“A god? Seriously? Honey, all men think they are gods. Just because you are from a different realm doesn’t mean—“

“I am the God of Mischief, darling. Thor is the God of Thunder. Did you not read that in your little handbook on Norse mythology?”

I could see that I had insulted him, and I hadn’t meant to. I honestly didn’t know he carried such a title, so I thought he was just being a typical male. I sat up, determined to make this right before we got off on the wrong foot.

“I’m sorry. I really didn’t know. I didn’t read a book about any of this. I only know what I have seen by happenstance. I didn’t mean any harm, Loki.”

Loki sighed heavily, then stood. He never answered me, but I got the distinct feeling he wasn’t used to receiving apologies. He seemed quick to anger; a trait I immediately took note of for future reference. If I was going to be spending a lot of time around him, I would have to hold my tongue more than I was used to.

“Are you hungry? I can have the servants bring some food.”

“Actually, I haven’t eaten in hours. That would be wonderful. Thank you.”

He walked out into the hallway for a few minutes, and when he returned, he looked at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Would you like to see some more of the grounds later? After dark when everyone has retired?”

How could I say no? The look on his face was deadly. He could have asked me to help him hide a body, and I would have answered emphatically ‘yes.’

“Absolutely!”

He didn’t say anything. He just stood there, smirking at me.


End file.
